Goofy Holler
A Goofy Holler is a Goofy sound effect that was taken for Goofy. Sound appearances *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem'' (pitched up) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' List of Media Using the Goofy Holler * The Art of Skiing ** Twice; when Goofy hits the ground doing a "shoosh" slide down a mountain, then when he launches from a skiing ramp. First film to use the sound. * How to Be a Sailor ** Goofy falls down a trap door while doping a sailor dance. * The Tiger Trouble ** Twice; when Goofy comes face to face with the tiger, then when Goofy briefly ends up inside the tiger. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' ** When Goofy and Donald discovers the lion inside the cave. *''Crazy with the Heat'' **At the very end when Donald and Goofy ride off into the sunset on a camel. *''The Big Wash'' **Twice; when Goofy falls after Delores pull up the ladder to make him go higher, then when Goofy fall into the pit after the bubble under him popped. *The Tennis Racquet **When two of the Goofys get launched from the tennis net into the trophy. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' **Twice; when Goofy falls down the apartment floors with his barbell, then when he gets flown through his ceiling on the rings. *''Lion Down'' **Twice; when Louie throws Goofy off of his apartment, and when Goofy slides off of Louie. *''How to Be a Detective'' **Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil '' **When Goofy realizes he's in the bull's keep and runs away. *''Aquamania'' **Goofy and the octopus get launched from the roller-coaster onto the water. *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' **Jacob Marley (played by Goofy) trips down the stairs. *The Prince and the Pauper *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' **When the cymbal hits Goofy's foot, he falls and makes the holler before the title is shown. **When he got stuck in the toy making machine and it explodes and he got sent high up into the air. *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *''The Little Engine That Could'' **When Goofy runs to Georgia with the birthday train. *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *''How to Be a Baseball Fan'' **Goofy gets knocked off of the bleachers by a blimp. *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' **Goofy gets blown into space when his TV explodes. *''Stayin' Cool '' **The Goofy holler is heard when Mickey, Donald and Goofy, in the ice cream truck, go flying. *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' **As the columns of rocks fall behind him, Bent-Tail the Coyote did the holler as the falling columns knocks down his column while clings to the rock for dear life. *''Make Mine Music'' **When a Coy sees the Martins aiming the rifles his way. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' **(Heard Once In Bongo) At the beginning of the celebration for Lulubelle's accidental proposal to Lumpjaw, one of the bears did the Goofy holler. *''Three for Breakfast'' **After Chip 'n' Dale spread butter on the roof of Donald's house and then on Donald's feet so that he will slide off the roof. *''Honey Harvester'' **When Donald falls from a tree. *''All in a Nutshell'' **When Donald is shot through a hollow log and into a gorge offscreen. *''Cinderella'' **While the King discovered the clue to help find Cinderella, he cuts the line of the chandelier, causing the Duke to do the Goofy holler. *''Food for Feudin''' - When Dale falls into the trunk of a hollow tree (higher-sounding pitch than usual). *''Cold Turkey'' **When Milton fell into a trash can (the same sound as in "Food for Feudin'"). *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' **When Lambert butts the wolf off the cliff. *''Peter Pan'' **During Captain Hook's struggle with Tick-Tock the Crocodile at Skull Rock, Mr. Smee accidentally hits Hook on the head with his rowboat oar, so that the crocodile, with Hook inside it, drops underwater. The holler is partially obscured by gargling noises as Hook goes underwater after taking the hit. *''Hooked Bear'' **When Humphrey lets go of J. Audubon Woodlore's helicopter to grab the fish falling out of it and falls down with them. *''Never a Dull Moment'' **When Jack Albany got caught on a revoling sculpture (heard in the trailer only). *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' **After King Leonidas kicked the hyena during the soccer game. *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' - When Amos and Theodore's ladder breaks in the middle. *''The Strongest Man in the World'' **When A. J. Amo falls off a scaffold. *''The Rescuers'' **when Orville is sucked through Madame Medusa's swampmobile. **when Orville is blown off the roof. *''Pete's Dragon'' ** With Doc Terminus beginning to fly with the harpoon. *''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' **When Eli Bloodshy falls over a cliff. *The Darkwing Duck episode "Darkwing Doubloon" **When Negaduck realizes the phony sinking ship is a trap. *The DuckTales episode "Master of the Djinni" **When Glomgold rides the rock slab down the mountain after the platform on which he stands separates from the mountain. (the same sound as in Enchanted) *''Dinosaur Ducks'' - When Launchpad jumps out of the plane, using the booby to help slow his fall. *''Launchpad's First Crash'' **First, when Scrooge and Launchpad fly out into the center of the Earth; second, as the volcano erupts and the lava wave starts pouring on them before they fly right out of the volcano. (the same sounds as in Rescuers The Rescuers) *''Brave Little Toaster The Brave Little Toaster'' **First, when Kirby jumps over a cliff to save Toaster and the others, second, when the Toaster jumps into the compactor's gears and manages to stop it. *''A Goofy Movie:'' On the title screen (when "Goofy" appears onscreen), when Goofy is flung out of the car at the end of the film before the credits, and on the end Disney logo after the credits. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **After Quasimodo and his friends pushed some guards off, one of the guards did the Goofy holler. *''Home on the Range'' **When Junior falls down the elevator shaft. *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' **When the Tin Thing falls through the Wizard's trap door. *''The Emperor's New School'' **"Ramon's A Crowd" - When Ramon got rammed by a giant scorpion *''Enchanted'' **When the Troll gets flung away to the next kingdom when attempting to eat Giselle (albeit lower-sounding pitch than usual). **When Queen Narissa turns into a dragon. (A Wilhelm Scream can be heard as the Goofy Yell was heard at the same time) *The Atlanta Braves' spring training home is at ESPN's Wide world of sports, on the Walt Disney World property. During games, the scream is sometimes played when a foul ball is hit. *''Street Fighter: The Movie'' **Ironically the only non-Disney film to ever use holler. *''Tangled: The Series'' **''Challenge of the Brave'' - when the first competitor flies through the air after being hit by a giant hammer. Image Gallery Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg Prince-pauper-animationscreencaps.com-2045.jpg Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-10917.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4203.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8828.jpg Mickey-christmascarol-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg Lambert_the_Sheepish_Lion_GOOFY_HOLLER.png Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8092.jpg IMG_2753.PNG.png IMG_2754.PNG.png Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13513.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8254.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-09-16-19h10m47s154.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h53m20s279.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-16-19h22m22s192.png Hqdefault_(4).jpg Hqdefault_(3).jpg Vlcsnap-2019-09-16-19h34m13s149.png Mq2_(4).jpg Mq2_(5).jpg Mq2_(6).jpg Aquamania_GOOFY_HOLLER_and_Sound_Ideas,_RICOCHET_-_CARTOON_RICCO,_07.png Hqdefault_(5).jpg Hqdefault_(6).jpg Hqdefault_(7).jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-3236.jpg IMG_0343.PNG.png Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-3319.jpg Mq3_(5).jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Mq2_(8).jpg Vlcsnap-9954-11-02-20h02m45s367.png Mq1_(1).jpg Mq3_(6).jpg Mq2_(10).jpg Mq3_(7).jpg Mq2_(11).jpg Mq3_(8).jpg Mq3_(9).jpg Mq2_(13).jpg Audio Files Category:Sound Effects